


Charade

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Carol doesn't know if they fit into this bizarre new world.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- hard

 

Carol stands on the porch of their new house and takes a look. Happy children playing in the streets, people walking their dogs, talking, chatting, laughing …

It seems too bizarre, and the woman just wants to laugh out … or cry, she’s not sure yet.

“Are you alright?” a voice interrupts her thoughts, and as Carol turns around, still a strange smile on her face, she sees Michonne standing there, stepping up next to her.

Carol rubs her arms. “Sure. We all are now, aren’t we?”

“Mh.” That’s all Michonne has to say to this. Not that more words would be necessary. They know each other, better than any of these people ever will know each other. And they know the world, the way it is now.

“Do you think we will fit in?” Michonne asks after a while.

“We’ll manage. It’s going to be hard to keep up the charade, but we’ll make it.”

The Samurai grins. “We will.”

 


End file.
